


Skirts don't work on idiots

by CraftyTonshi, Leeva (leevazkai)



Series: Haikyuuween 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Crossdressing, M/M, Tanaka is a big dumb idiot, btw there's art, i mean the clubs are both mentioned in it at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftyTonshi/pseuds/CraftyTonshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leevazkai/pseuds/Leeva
Summary: Ennoshita is convinced by Noya and Kinoshita to crossdress and confess to Tanaka at a party at Suga's.(It was just supposed to be a harmless joke, but they didn't count on a certain someone being too dense and absorbed in his own feelings to realize that his crush is not actually absent, just in a frilly pink skirt)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Owl-san (CraftyTonshi)  
> Editing and art by me
> 
> And special thanks to Rissa for the prompt! We were honestly so stuck on this at the last minute because I've been doing nothing but costumes, so you're a life-saver!

With practice for the day finally wrapped up, everyone was buzzing with excitement for the upcoming party at Sugawara’s house. All the third years had planned it, giving the excuse of “team bonding”, and even invited the girls’ team.

In all honesty, Tanaka was excited to go. It would hopefully give him the chance to spend some alone time with his long-time -- but probably hopeless -- crush, who (unfortunately for Tanaka) seemed to be straight as a board, just like all of his previous crushes. All his crushes seemed to be on very hot and very straight men; his luck just wasn’t that great. After helping clean up the gym and jogging into the club room, he noticed the target of his affections, a certain Ennoshita Chikara, was missing.

With a tidal wave of disappointment crushing down on him, Tanaka sighed and turned to see Noya jumping excitedly around Asahi, ready for the party no doubt. He put on an excited face and ran over to where the pair was standing. They were all pumped and ready to go, and they followed like puppies after Suga.

Tanaka was shocked that they managed to fit two entire volleyball teams into one tiny space, but somehow Sugawara-san did it. He really didn’t care for the extra bodies in the room, the only person he wanted to see was Ennoshita and, _damn it all,_ he wasn’t there. Why would Ennoshita skip out on a party thrown for team bonding when he was going to be captain next year anyway?

* * *

 

He felt ridiculous, absolutely fucking ridiculous. Looking at himself in the mirror, the dark blue sweater hung off his shoulders slightly and he eyed the short, pink skirt he borrowed from a member of the girls’ volleyball team, which he thought definitely needed a bit more fabric in the back.

Why did he let Noya and Kinoshita convince him to do this anyway? Couldn’t he just live his life with his stupid feelings, and why did he have to confess in such an embarrassing way anyways? Oh yeah, so they could laugh at him as he, with his face flushed, threw his feelings on the metaphorical table, because “Ryuu would love to be confessed to by a cute girl!”

It didn’t help that Narita just let them do what they wanted, not having Chikara’s back at all. What a real friend.

Leaving his house, he rushed to meet the girls volleyball team. They had agreed to let Ennoshita arrive with them after he’d explained the (stupid) plan, giggling at the idea of it all.

He was seriously never going to live this down, at least not while Noya is around.

They arrived at the party, Sugawara letting them in with a huge smile plastered on his face. After giving the new group a quick tour of the house, he set them free to commence the “bonding”. Ennoshita suddenly felt self conscious as he eyed the others, a few of his teammates giving him curious looks. Daichi raised a brow at him, but no one approached him to ask why he was in such a _ridiculous_ getup. The probably figured it was a dare, which would make them correct, but Ennoshita really wished that all he’d had to do was show up in a skirt.

He heard a very familiar laugh ring through the air. Stiffening, Ennoshita turned to his right to see Noya conversing with the man he was supposed to confess to tonight. Suddenly two hands were pressed against his back pushing him towards the two. Looking back as he skidded to a stop, Ennoshita saw Kinoshita snicker and sneak away. It was part of their dirty scheme, he knew it, and he wasn’t ready but there he was, red-faced in front of a very confused Tanaka.

* * *

“Hey Noya-san? Have you seen Ennoshita, did he skip or something?” Tanaka glanced worriedly over his shoulder as the new party guests arrived, but there was still no Ennoshita in sight. Noya chuckled, shaking his head. With Noya being the only one who knew about his crush, Tanaka felt safe talking a little more openly with him about Ennoshita with a fond smile plastered on his face.

“He’s probably making love to a textbook right about now,” Noya laughed loudly along with his best friend.

The sound of a surprised yelp prompted Tanaka to turn, and he was surprised to find a very cute-looking girl getting pushed towards him. She was modestly dressed for a highschool party, and well, very flat chested. It was kind of dark in the room, so Tanaka couldn’t quite make out many facial details, but he could tell she was blushing.

Looking to his side to ask Noya if he knew the girl, he realized that in fact his best friend was gone. He didn’t have time to ponder why Noya left suddenly, and he turned to the girl again.

It was only a few seconds before the girl stuttered in a low voice, “Umm Tanaka-kun, I really like you,” and Tanaka watched the girl’s face as it flushed a darker shade of red. It was cute, he’d admit; Tanaka felt bad to have to let her down.

He smiled softly at her, trying to be as gentle as possible, “I’m sorry, but I already have feelings for someone… but it looks like he ditched the party. I’m very sorry.” He gave her a polite little bow, and she quickly glanced around the room, as if looking for something. Eyes widening, she quickly turned on her heel and stormed out of the party.

Tanaka stood there while everyone seemed to stare at him, confused about why he caused the other person to storm out. Noya bounced up to him, lips slightly puffy and a few marks on his neck, but Tanaka ignored them.

“Bro, did Chikara confess to you yet?” Tanaka’s heart stopped as he looked down at his shorter friend.

“Chikara? Wait...Ennoshita?”

Noya frowned, slapping his shoulder softly, “Yeah, Ennoshita Chikara, our teammate? Wing spiker, kinda scary when you piss him off?”

Running a calloused hand down his face, he looked back at the path the girl took. “Was that…?”

“Oh, you couldn’t...tell?” His best friend’s face twisted in shock, and Tanaka cursed under his breath.

“Fuck, bro! That was Ennoshita?! I just turned him down?!” He yelled.

Noya jabbed a finger in the direction Ennoshita had gone. “Go get him then, bro!” Tanaka never ran so fast in his life.

He was an idiot for not being able to tell that the “girl” that confessed to him was actually the guy he had a crush on. Tanaka scolded himself the whole way; when he finally found Ennoshita, he was leaning against Sugawara’s fence furiously typing away at his phone. Tanaka cleared his throat and Ennoshita looked up at him, a disgruntled expression on his face.

“H-hey... I didn’t realize that was you,” Tanaka stepped closer to Ennoshita, crossing the distance in no time, reaching a shaking hand out to boldly touch his friend's cheek. “I didn’t notice, I’m so sorry… you probably figured it out by now but it’s you I like, and I thought--”

Tanaka was suddenly cut off by the soft press of Ennoshita’s lips on his, coaxing him to stop rambling, but leaving him blushing to the tips of his ears.

“I’m sorry I turned you down like that. I’m an idiot.”

Ennoshita gave him a soft smile. “But would you be _my_ idiot?”

When Tanaka returned his kiss with an excited “yes”, Ennoshita made a mental note to scold the other second years for making this whole thing more complicated than it should have been.


End file.
